


Luminary of the Stars

by LStar



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, headcanons, headcanons then it morphs to a story, honestly mostly just self indulgent, like it all just makes sense to me, so i wont delete it, this sucks really bad but it took hours to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LStar/pseuds/LStar
Summary: What was Kaito's life like before he went to Hope's Peak?Why is he so determined to be the hero?





	Luminary of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons headcanons headcanons headcanons hea- *gets shot*

When Kaito Momota was born, his mother seemed so caring and happy about having a child. So did his father. For the first couple years of his life, he grew up normally. But when he was five, he saw a movie about space, and instantly became mesmerized by it. Space was beautiful, with all the stars in the sky, the planets...everything. Kaito loved it. So, one night at the dinner table, he spoke up happily.

"Mom! Dad! Guess what! When I grow up, I wanna go to space!"

They froze.

"Space?" His dad wrinkled his nose. "Why?"

Kaito didn't pick up on his parents disgust. "Because space is so cool! It's so big and pretty and I wanna go one day!" he rambled, clapping his hands, "did you know pluto is the smallest planet in the solar system?!" he seemed so happy to know about this.

"Kaito Momota, drop the subject, now," his mother said firmly. Kaito paused, looking at his mom in confusion. "Huh? Why?" he asked.

"Kaito!" His dad barked.

Kaito looked hurt, and he silently continued eating dinner.

That was when his life turned around.

Everytime his parents would catch him talking about space, doodling space themed things, or playing games about space, they'd yell at him, get mad at him. His mother told him to give up on his dream of going to space, and his dad said he'd never make it.

Kaito's happiness died down a bit, and he became distracted, which caused people at school to start teasing him more. He already stood out a little bit, but now he was more withdrawn.

"Loser!" a boy laughed at him. Kaito stared ahead blankly. Why? Why was everything crashing down?

He tried talking to a teacher, but she was very evasive. Typical.

By the time Kaito was six, his parents never spoke to him normally. They'd just yell or ignore him completely. Kaito was hurt, he was alone, he had no idea what to do anymore...until it happened. His grandparents came by for dinner. His grandma was the one who noticed how distant Kaito was, and his grandpa tried to get him to open up, asking about his interests.

"...Space," Kaito had muttered.

"Space? Woah, that is really cool!" his grandpa enthused.

Kaito perked up a little. "It is?"

"Yeah, it is!" His grandpa smiled when he saw Kaito's face light up. "Do you want to go to space one day, Kaito?" he asked. He chuckled and ruffled Kaito's hair when he got an excited nod.

"But..." Kaito suddenly looked downhearted. "Mom and dad don't like it when I talk about space..."

When Kaito said that, that's when things changed. His grandpa excused himself, and Kaito, from his room, could hear the adults talking. Eventually, his grandma came in and informed him that he'll be living with them from now on, and promised him that he could talk about space as much as he wanted to.

So, he packed up, and he moved in with his grandparents. They gave him his grandpa's study, turning it into his new bedroom, gave him space decor, and played with him.

In revelation of him moving, since it was in another town, he switched schools.

With newfound confidence, he went to school peppy and bright, and it attracted other kids as his friends. He also started wearing his jacket with only one sleeve in, pretending the sleeve that rested on his shoulder was a cape, so he feel like a hero.

He also managed to become an astronaut trainee through illegal actions.

When he was sixteen, he got a letter stating he was founded and accepted into Hope's Peak Academy, as the Ultimate Astronaut. His grandparents were elated, and sent him off.

To start his new life, his new future, at Hope's Peak Academy.

~

It was only the second week of school when he befriended Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective in his class. Kaede, his classmate and friend the Ultimate Pianist, had been trying to get him to stop wearing his hat. When he told her why he wore that hat, Kaito couldn't help but listen in, and instantly, unable to ignore such a devastated face, he piped in.

By the end of the first month, Shuichi stopped wearing his hat. And that was officially when Kaito asked Shuichi to start training with him.

Kaito loved Shuichi. He was like a little brother he vowed to protect. And he wanted Shuichi to realize his skills as a detective were nothing short of amazing. He's seen Shuichi find lost pets more than a couple times, and each time he was left amazed. But Shuichi didn't have any confidence. So, on the night they started training, Kaito made an announcement.

"Shuichi! From here on out, you're my sidekick!"

"S-sidekick?" Shuichi nearly dropped from his pushups.

"Yeah! Every hero needs a sidekick, right? Well, you're my sidekick! So whenever you have anything on your mind, you know I'm always here!" he gave him a grin.

Shuichi stared at him, then gave a small smile. "Thank you, Kaito...um, there is something I wanna get off my chest but...." he looked nervous.

Kaito stopped his own pushups, sitting cross legged. "Yeah?"

Shuichi slowly did the same, clearing his throat. "Well...I like this...person..." he said slowly.

"Is it Kaede?" Kaito asked with a grin.

Shuichi shook his head. "No...Kaito, I like..." his face turned red, "I like Rantaro."

Kaito wasn't expecting this. "Rantaro? The dude in our class? The Ultimate Adventurer?" he asked. Shuichi nodded, face flustered, "yeah, and to be honest, I don't know what I should...do. Do I tell him or..?" he shook his head.

"Of course!" Kaito responded instantly, "you never know how he feels until you confront him directly about it!"

Shuichi sighed. "I guess so..."

"Oi, what kinda face is that? You're my sidekick so don't make a face like that! You gotta tackle this head on and confess to Rantaro how you feel!" Kaito said firmly. Shuichi jumped a little, mumbling to himself.

Kaito softened. "I believe in you, bro. You can do it."

"...Thank you, Kaito."

~

When Kaito first met Kokichi Ouma, he hated him. He lied frequently, he teased others, and just made himself very unlikable. At first, it reminded Kaito of those asshole kids who used to pick on him when he was little. That's all Kokichi was, just a lying little bully.

...So he assumed.

It'd been a clear night, so he walked out to stargaze. It was so peaceful, and staring up at the stars always gave him a sense of comfort. A sense of purpose. One day, he'll be up there, with someone else laying in the grass wondering what it'd be like doing what he's doing.

And then he heard shuffling.

Kaito sat up, turning to face the direction the noise was coming from. It was Kokichi, limping, holding his arm, his forehead was dripping with blood. Even if it was Kokichi, Kaito couldn't stand seeing anyone hurt. "Hey! Kokichi! The hell happened to you, dude?" he got up and rushed over. Heroes always helped those in need.

Kokichi struggled for a smile. "Aww...was Kaito w-worried about me?" his voice shook. Kaito scoffed. "Now's not the time for this! The hell happened to you?" he ushered him inside the school, leading him to the empty nurses office. Should he go wake Mikan? After a moment he decided, yes, he should. He didn't know what exactly Kokichi needed.

Once he got Mikan and had her check him out, he was left alone with the little gremlin.

"So, what happened?" he asked.

"Hmm. I don't feel like telling you, not until I think you're trustworthy enough," Kokichi said in a bored tone.

Normally, Kaito would have protested that he was very trustworthy, but through the bored facade Kokichi put up, Kaito could see a terrible sadness in his eyes. So, he agreed. For now, he'll try to be there for Kokichi.

And he was.

During their third year at Hope's Peak, Kokichi surprised him by showing up at his dorm room doorway.

"Hey Kaito! You should follow me!" he said with childlike enthusiasm. "Huh? Why?" Kaito questioned. He's discovered, in the few years they've been friends, once he actually tolerated Kokichi's lies and pranks, he was actually very fun to talk to. And pretty straightforward. He was just...childish.

"Because I said so! Don't defy the Ultimate Supreme Leader!" Kokichi pouted, "come on! Hurry up! It's super duper important!"

"Alright, alright!" Kaito got his shoes on, and his large jacket and headed out with the smaller male.

Kokichi lead him outside into the courtyard, where there was a telescope and space themed blanket and a basket sitting, waiting to be used. Kaito looked confused. "What's all this?" he asked. Kokichi had him sit on the blanket. "Weeeeelllll, I found this old telescope and decided we could use it stargazing tonight! And I made us snacks!" he took a variety of desserts out of the basket.

"You mean Kirumi made those snacks," Kaito snorted.

"Oops! So you knew that was a lie! Yep! Kirumi made them!" Kokichi grinned.

"So, what's this all about?" Kaito asked. Kokichi hesitated. Genuinely hesitated. It made Kaito even more curious, but he had to be patient with Kokichi. Finally, Kokichi began speaking. "Well, cutting straight to the chase? I like you," he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Ah? I like you too?" Kaito replied.

Kokichi sighed loudly. "No. I like you. You know, like how Shuichi likes Rantaro?" he hinted.

Kaito's eyes widened. "You-?"

"Oh my god, yes, Kaito! Jeez, you're so slo-" before he could finish, Kaito's lips were on his. Kokichi's face turned a dark shade of red before he pulled away. "H-hey! I was in the middle of insulting you!"

"And I made you shut up."

"I-! You-!"

"I like you too, Kichi," Kaito cut in.

Kokichi's mouth clamped shut.

The two sat in awkward silence for abit before Kokichi sighed. "Guess that means we have to be boyfriends now."

Kaito snorted. "Guess so."

Kokichi slowly scooted closer to him. Kaito smirked in amusement. Kokichi was actually adorable. He scooted over and slung an arm around him, bringing him close to his side. Kokichi made a noise of protest, then just nestled into his side. "Kaito."

"Yeah?"

"Another reason I wanted to talk to you was about that night...the night you found me coming back to Hope's Peak, with my head bleeding," Kokichi said slowly. Kaito didn't speak. He'd let Kokichi finish.

"The real me, Kaito, isn't...this. I...well, to put it short, my mom died giving birth to me. My dad became abusive to me, and treated my older brother like he was the chosen child or something. Guess he kinda was, since he didn't kill mom. But one day, after I formed DICE...I got into some trouble, and my brother got shot," Kokichi gulped. "He was sent to the hospital. That night, I was visiting him, and he'd died. When I left, dad asked me to come home. I thought maybe he was just gonna talk but when we got to his place, he blew up on me. He blamed me for his death, said it was my fault. He hit my head with a beer bottle, and threw me around. I escaped and came back here," Kokichi was shaking by the time he'd finished speaking.

Kaito was...not expecting _any_ of this.

"I'm...sorry, dude, but you don't have to deal with any of it alone," Kaito said quietly.

"I know." Kokichi whispered.

Kaito would protect Kokichi.

~

One thing Kaito didn't like about being 'hero' all the time, was that he felt it was necessary he bottled everything up. He constantly remained as a pillar of support for Shuichi and Kokichi, but it felt pathetic that sometimes he wished that he'd be the one receiving comfort. He always tried to push that thought away though. If he thought about it more, then he'd want it to happen more.

He couldn't help but feel like Kokichi and Shuichi knew how he felt though, even though neither tried to talk to him about it.

So, when he came home one day, he was startled when Kokichi and Shuichi suddenly urged him out of the house, and took him somewhere.

The took him to a planetarium.

Kaito was breathless. "What's this all about guys?" he asked.

"It's a thank you, for always being a good friend," Shuichi said, "and also a reminder. If you can't rely on us as sidekicks..."

"Then rely on us as best frends!" Kokichi piped in, moving from his seat to sit on Kaito's lap. "and as your boyfriend, for me!"

Kaito stared at the two, his heart swelling in joy.

"Alright. I will," Kaito had never felt more appreciated and loved than he did in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo yeah. This is my own personal interp for Kaito. The rest was more self indulgent but...hm.  
> Since he's said to Maki, "you managed to fall for a guy like me, you can learn to love yourself"  
> and in his love hotel event he doubted (Shuichi) would feel the same.  
> And since his grandparents are the most important people...I just thought maybe Kaito's actually hurting inside? Why else would he be so persistent about being a hero?  
> I'd love to hear yalls thoughts!


End file.
